Aux Milles Écrits I
by Aludra Enigma-Prince
Summary: Recueil de Drabble et OS. Venez, entrez, n'ayez pas peur. Amour, Angoisse, Rire, Larme... Venez avec moi parcourir tout un éventails d'histoires à partir de 1 000 promptes. Rating M par sécurité, mais y'a pas que ça.
1. Avant-Propos

Bonjour et Bonsoir à vous gens qui ont atterrit ici. (coucou! :D)

Vous vous demandez certainement où vous êtes arrivés. C'est bien, laissez moi vous présenter ce projet fou.  
Je suis sur un groupe: "La gazettes des bonbons aux citrons" . J'ai prit comme défis celui de 1 000 promptes.  
Oui oui, mille. J'ai décidé de tout réunir dans un même endroit. Vous allez donc traverser des Drabble/OS ici.

Qu'allez vous y trouver?

Du Harry Potter bien évidemment !  
De la romance (gay surtout)  
Des sujets qui me tienne à cœur (comme la trans-identité)  
Beaucoup d'émotion

Mais comment je vais savoir si cela va me plaire alors?

Pas de panique. Revenez!  
Au début de chaque écrit, vous avez:

\- Le titre (le nom du prompte) avec son numéro  
\- Qui est présent, avec les ships possible  
\- Le Rating (K = M)  
\- Les Tags (exemple: Romance, Bisou, Banane et Danse Irlandaise)

Petite note

Je ne les ai pas écrit dans l'ordre, alors ne soyez pas choquer de passer du 1 au 7 ect...  
Je remercie les gens qui m'ont corrigés et tout ceux qui me soutienne. Cœur sur vous!


	2. 1-Glacier

**1 glacier**

qui : Harry, Pétunia, Dudley, un gentil marchand de glace et 2 Aurors  
rating: K  
tag: Hurt/comfort, family

* * *

Ils étaient une famille, du moins c'est ce qu'ils laissaient montrer d'apparence. Une femme, très maigre marchait en direction du parc accompagnant deux enfants. Le premier étant son fils, Dudley, son petit prodige d'amour. Bientôt sept ans et déjà bien bâti comme son père. Une vraie petite bouille d'ange bien en chair. Derrière eux, le second enfant, plus petit et pourtant tout aussi âgé. Il était très maigre, caché derrière de grandes lunettes rondes et des vêtements larges. Le femme se retourna et cria quelque chose à ce petit bout. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il vienne avec eux si ce n'était pour rester dans un coin seul ? C'était vraiment ce que se demandait Harry alors que sa tante lui demandait de ne pas traîner.

"Maman, je veux une glace.  
\- Il est peut-être un peu tôt pour…  
\- Je veux une glace ! Une glace maintenant ! Je veux une tout chocolat, énorme avec plein de chantilly !  
\- Bon d'accord, allons-y Dudy. Mais, c'est parce que c'est toi mon trésor. Et toi, ne daigne même pas l'ouvrir espèce de bon à rien.  
\- Oui tante Pétunia."

Bien évidemment Harry n'avait le droit à rien. Il n'était qu'un monstre. Mais, ce n'était pas sa faute s'il avait fait des trucs bizarres… Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il faisait ça. Pourquoi le gardaient-ils ? Il aurait été mieux dans un Orphelinat… Comme ceux dont il a entendu parler à la télé quand il faisait le ménage une fois.  
Il arrivèrent tous les trois devant un petit marchand de glace. Un homme, proche de la cinquantaine, ayant un petit ventre dans sa tenue de travail blanche. Ses yeux semblaient comme tout analyser.

"Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ?  
\- Je veux une glace tout chocolat et avec plein de chantilly.  
\- Je vois, je vois… Et toi bonhomme ?  
\- Je..  
\- Il est puni, ce ne sera pas nécessaire."

Le glacier observa un moment le jeune homme rougir, une main sur le ventre, le regard triste. Il fronça des sourcils, mais accepta l'excuse de la femme. Il fit la commande et la donna à ce garçon un peu trop obèse pour son propre bien. Il les vit partir un peu plus loin, gardant un œil sur eux.  
Le plus jeune restait assis dans son coin, loin des autres. Le garçonnet à la glace, enfin qui avait englouti la glace, jouait à présent avec plusieurs autres garçons.  
Le glacier notait de temps en temps le regard du plus maigrichon vers son stand. Il lui fit signe de s'approcher discrètement. Harry, regarda sa tante et timidement s'avança vers le marchand.  
Il sortit de derrière son étalage et se mit au niveau de ce petit garçon aux incroyables yeux verts.

"Dis-moi jeune homme… Es-tu vraiment puni ?  
\- Oh heu… Hummmm...  
\- Tu peux tout me dire.  
\- Je… Non, je ne suis pas puni. Ils m'aiment juste pas… Je fais des trucs bizarres et Oncle Vernon aime pas.  
\- Des trucs bizarres ?  
\- Humhum… Je… Enfin, je sais pas.  
\- Je vois. Dis-moi, est-ce que ton oncle te… frappe ?  
\- … Oui monsieur.  
\- Aimerais-tu aller ailleurs, chez des gens qui t'aimeront ?  
\- Oh oui ! Pardon…"

L'homme posa une main dans la chevelure folle du jeune garçon avec un petit sourire. Une marque sur le front interpella le glacier et le figea. Harry Potter… Il fallait absolument prévenir quelqu'un.

"As-tu des marques sur toi ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Bien, ne bouge pas."

Le Glacier se redressa, prit un bout de papier dans son stand et écrivit quelque chose rapidement dessus avant de le jeter dans une sorte de four étrange. Même pas deux minutes plus tard, deux hommes étrangement vêtus arrivèrent vers eux.

"J'espère que c'est aussi urgent que cela. Nous avons autre chose à faire que de venir chez les moldus.  
\- Ce garçon, il ne faut pas le laisser avec sa famille."

L'homme brun, le plus grand des deux s'approcha de l'enfant et sortit une sorte de bout de bois pour le passer sur tout le corps. La lueur tourna du noir au violet en passant par le rouge. Il remarqua alors la cicatrice, cette cicatrice trop connue dans le monde sorcier et écarquilla ses yeux.

"Est-ce bien…  
\- Je pense. Sa tante est là-bas, avec le petit gros.  
\- Dis-moi jeune homme, comment t'appelles-tu ?  
\- Harry Potter, Monsieur.  
\- … Merde… Oh ne t'en fais pas mon garçon, nous n'allons pas te laisser avec ces monstres. Sache que tu es un sorcier.  
\- … V… Vraiment ?  
\- Oui mon bonhomme. Bien quittons cet endroit, je peux te prendre dans mes bras ?  
\- Nous… nous allons où?  
\- Te chercher une autre famille.  
\- … Je pourrai avoir une glace?  
\- Tu pourras avoir toutes les glace que tu veux."

L'Auror prit le garçon dans les bras et le souleva. Il était réellement trop maigre. Beaucoup trop. Sa tante nota enfin ce qu'il se passait et appela son rejeton pour les rejoindre. Son visage semblait avoir une teinte de rouge assez importante.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!  
\- Madame, êtes-vous une parente de cet enfant ?  
\- C'est moi qui le garde oui, avec mon mari. Parce que ma bonne à rien de sœur est morte avec son idiot de mari.  
\- Bien... parfait embarque-les.  
\- On n'a rien fait, c'est ce vieux fou de Dumbletruc qui nous l'a laissé un soir. De toute façon, ce n'est qu'un monstre. Comme vous, j'en suis sûre."

Le second Auror, jusqu'à présent immobile, figea en un instant les deux Dursley.

"Accroche-toi bien, on va voyager en transplanant… on se téléporte, si tu préfères."

Le petit garçon s'accrocha très fort au cou de son sauveur. Le décor tangua sous ses yeux alors qu'il voyait le regard bleu empli de tendresse de cet homme qui venait de le sortir de son enfer en quelques minutes à peine, un simple glacier. Il espérait vraiment avoir une bonne famille et pouvoir, qui sait, le revoir pour le remercier


	3. 9-Vide

**9 Vide**

qui : Severus/Harry , Albus  
rating: K+  
tag: angst, mention de mutilation, Hurt/comfort, calinou

* * *

Vide… La pièce était maintenant vide… Il n'y avait plus rien, tous les cartons étaient déjà partis pour chez lui.  
C'était vide, comme son esprit… Vide d'envie, vide de sens et pourtant emplis de cauchemars.  
Il n'y avait plus grand espoir dans son regard onyx… Après plus de vingt ans à enseigner à ces élèves à la tête vide de matière grise… Il allait enfin pouvoir faire autre chose de sa vie…

Il remonta sa manche et regarda son bras gauche, trop maigre… Là où il n'y avait plus rien d'autre que de la peau pâle, presque jaunie, marquée de trop nombreuses coupures dont certaines remontaient à seulement quelques heures.

Severus, observa une dernière fois ce qui fut, un peu, comme chez lui durant ces dernières années avant de sortir définitivement. Il parcourut les couloirs, sans un son. Aucun élève n'était présent, à peine quelques collègues… Anciens collègues. Rusard n'était plus présent non plus. Les fantômes aussi devaient être ailleurs. Il aurait presque aimé voir des personnes, aussi envahissantes étaient-elles.

Il monta les quelques marches jusqu'au bureau directorial et y entra malgré que la pièce était vide de vie. Un tableau, des yeux bleus pétillants, ce sourire bienveillant… Son ami, son mentor… Celui dont il avait arraché la vie.

"Albus…  
\- Severus mon garçon. Je savais bien que vous ne partiriez pas sans passer.  
\- Vous avez toujours tout su.  
\- Vous allez nous manquer mon garçon.  
\- Je… Je ne pense pas… Bien… J'y vais."

Il se retourna et partit non sans entendre Albus lui demander de repasser et prendre soin de lui. Il fit le chemin inverse, les lèvres pincées. Il n'aura plus jamais à jouer un rôle, plus jamais donner de retenues, ni même enlever de points… Plus aucun idiot explosant des chaudrons, plus aucun retard.

Il arriva devant le château, devant les barrières. C'était sûrement la dernière fois avant longtemps qu'il se retrouvait ici. Il transplana vers son nouveau lieu de résidence, arrivant dans un petit village sorcier. Il entra dans une maison tout à fait banale, se dirigeant directement dans la cuisine.

Un jeune homme était derrière les fourneaux, préparant sûrement leur repas du soir, ou peut-être un simple gâteau, il n'en savait rien. Il vint se coller dans son dos, l'enlaçant fortement, le visage dans cette chevelure noire indomptable.

"Comment tu te sens mon coeur?  
\- Vide… Harry, je...  
\- Tu arriveras à vivre, je te le promets. Je comblerais tout ce vide en toi, tout comme tu as fait avec moi. D'accord ? Tu veux bien faire ça pour moi ? Pour Nous ?"

Tout ce qu'il put faire fut d'acquiescer. Il ressentait cette boule d'angoisse, cette peur de tout perdre, d'avoir fait une connerie en jetant ses habitudes par la fenêtre…  
Il fut pris brusquement dans une étreinte forte, presque à en briser les os…  
Il fit donc ce qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis longtemps…  
Il fondit en larmes.


	4. 17-Moto

**17 Moto**

qui : Harry/Sirius, pétunia  
rating: T  
tag: Romance, sexyness et des envies hormonales… mais sans sexe

* * *

Il fait chaud… très chaud cet été-là. Je suis comme d'habitude rentré chez ma tante et mon oncle. Encore une fois, ils ont enfermé toutes mes affaires sans que j'ai moyen de les récupérer. Cette année-là, malgré le fait que Sirius a été innocenté et libre d'enfin sortir, le directeur m'a bien fait comprendre que je dois rester chez mon "aimante" famille derrière les barrières de protection créées grâce à l'amour de ma mère.

Je suis donc là, dehors sous cette chaleur étouffante, seulement muni d'un pantalon en jean trop large et d'une paire de basket. J'avais, au cours de l'année, banni définitivement mes lunettes… Enfin c'était Snape qui m'avait fait avaler de force une potion pour que, je cite : "Je ne veux pas que vous veniez à vous faire tuer à cause de lunettes cassées ou détériorées, maintenant avalez ça sinon je le fais moi-même et ça ne vous plaira pas". Je m'étais mis au sport aussi, autre que le Quidditch : course à pied, pompes et abdos. J'avais donc développé une certaine musculature, qui maintenant faisait bien plus envie aussi. Une chose aussi avait changé : ma taille. J'avais très vite grandi, mesurant maintenant 1m70.

J'arrache une énième mauvaise herbe comme d'habitude. Si je veux manger, j'ai intérêt à bosser.

J'entends au loin le bruit de divers véhicules, mais celui d'une moto s'approchant m'interpelle. Je me redresse, essuyant mon front plein de sueur du revers de la main.  
Elle se rapproche de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que je la vois arriver au bout de la rue. Cette silhouette me paraît familière, mais bon, c'est tout de même étrange.  
La moto s'arrête à mon niveau et son conducteur, descend. Je remarque qu'il est plutôt grand. Il porte des rangers, un pantalon de cuir très moulant révélant des fesses qui donnent envie de croquer dedans à pleine dent. Oh oui cela aussi a changé, les femmes ne m'intéressent plus du tout.

Je vois en dessous de son blouson ouvert, une chemise noire moulante qui laisse apercevoir des abdominaux absolument tentants. Dans le cou une chaîne en or blanc avec de gros maillons tombe parfaitement sur cette peau pâle… trop pâle et définitivement enviable… marquable à souhait.  
Je sentis ma gorge devenir sèche plus qu'il ne l'est possible et mes hormones me travailler.

Quand il enleva son casque, je suis totalement surpris. Cette chevelure noir folle, ces yeux gris plein de malice. Sirius Foutu Black. Il s'approche de moi définitivement et m'enlace fortement.

Faites qu'il ne sente pas, faites qu'il ne sente pas...

"Pour peu et je ne t'aurais pas reconnu.  
\- Je… Oui toi aussi. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
\- Je viens te kidnapper. Non, Dumbledore n'est pas au courant et on va pas au square.  
\- Oh bien. Viens m'aider à convaincre ma … Famille… De partir.  
\- J'arrive."

Il dépose un baiser sur ma joue me faisant rougir. Il est ton parrain Harry… Tu n'as pas le droit de vouloir lui sauter dessus… En même temps regardez-moi ces fesses.  
Je me claque mentalement alors que j'avance dans la maison.  
Tante Pétunia arrive directement.

"C'est qui lui ?!  
\- C'est mon parrain Sirius Black. Il vient me chercher, je pars avec lui pour le reste des vacances.  
\- Bon débarras. Au moins on va pouvoir partir en vacances."

Elle ouvre le placard sous l'escalier avec une clé attachée autour de son cou et repart dans l'autre sens en prenant le téléphone en passant. Je sors ma valise et passe une chemise verte malgré la chaleur. Sirius réduit tout pour les ranger dans ses poches et je monte prendre le reste de mes affaires.  
Hedwige n'est pas avec moi, j'ai préféré la laisser à Poudlard vu ce qu'il se passait ici. Je mets mes chaussures et redescends pour sortir de la maison alors que j'entends ma tante parler de voyage en Amérique, voire même d'y déménager définitivement.  
Sirius me tend un blouson et un casque. Je passe le tout et m'approche timidement de la moto.

"C'est comme un balais, mais sur la route. Tu vas voir, c'est génial. Monte derrière moi"

Il monte et m'attend. Je passe ma jambe droite par dessus et m'assieds derrière Sirius.

"Okay, tu me colles, tu te tiens bien et tu suis bien mes mouvements."

Je me rapproche et passe mes bras autour de son corps. Oh Merlin je vais...  
Je pose ma tête dans son dos, mes jambes bien relevées et il démarre.  
C'est exceptionnel. Même si je préfère largement le balais… Être contre quelqu'un est agréable. Je ferme et me laisse aller à rêver.  
Je n'ai jamais vraiment fait attention à quel point Sirius est vraiment sexy. Pendant cette année il a lui aussi bien changé. Après sa sortie de prison il était tellement maigre. Ce que je sens sous mes doigts actuellement ne sont définitivement pas ses os.  
Nous sommes à un feu rouge il pose une de ses mains sur une des miennes. J'ai le cœur qui bat… un peu trop vite. Sa peau est douce. Il me lâche la main et nous repartons.

Quand nous arrivons, nous sommes devant une petite maison, dans la campagne. Pas une seule bâtisse avoisinante en vue. Nous descendons et rentrons.  
Je retire casque, veste et chaussures avant de m'affaler sur le canapé. Il est bon d'être tranquille. Sirius range le tout et revient en ayant ouvert sa chemise. Il s'assit à côté de moi.

"Alors ce tour en moto ?  
\- Extra, mais je préfère largement le balais.  
\- Je comprends. Tu voudras qu'on fasse d'autres tours pendant les vacances ?  
\- Oui… Je veux bien."

Si cela peut me rapprocher de lui, me permettre juste de le toucher un instant, je le ferais. Nous avons continué de parler, de tout, de rien, de nos changements physiques, de la guerre, de musique… J'ai fait à manger aussi, pour le remercier d'être venu me chercher, avant de se poser devant un film. Le monde moldu a vraiment du bon parfois.  
Il m'a installé dans la chambre à côté de la sienne, une chambre deux fois plus grande que celle que j'ai eu avant chez les Dursley.

Le lendemain matin fut… une épreuve. Quand je suis arrivé dans la cuisine, Sirius y était déjà, en simple pantalon bleu marine laissant voir ses abdos et cette peau laiteuse à souhait. Il avait en main un café et le soleil du matin reflétait dans la pièce. J'ai senti ma raison prendre la fuite par la fenêtre et mes hormones faire des siennes.  
Je m'installe à côté de lui et me sers aussi un café. Il me fait un baiser sur la joue qui me me fige sur place.

"Tu sais Harry, si t'as quelque chose à me dire, tu peux.  
\- Hein ?  
\- J'ai l'air de te gêner.  
\- Ho… Non t'inquiète."

Il ne dit plus rien et passant sa main dans mes cheveux, il sort de la pièce avant de me dire que si je veux sortir, que je le prévienne.  
C'est ce que j'ai fait. Je suis sorti. Tous les matins, évacuant mon trop plein d'hormones dans la course. Mais je ne peux échapper à un nouveau tour en moto… Rien que l'idée de pouvoir coller mon corps contre le sien est irrésistible… Ce que je ne savais pas encore… c'est que ce serait le début de tout entre nous.

Nous étions milieu-fin juillet, nous sortions déjà en moto pour la dixième fois. Nous voulions traverser un bois pas loin, pour y prendre un repas.  
Nous avons roulé pendant bien plus d'une heure. Coller l'un à l'autre. Lui me prenant toujours les mains quand nous étions à l'arrêt.

Nous sommes arrivés à notre point de chute. Nous avons retiré nos casques et nos regards se sont accrochés. Il m'avait déjà plusieurs fois relancé sur le sujet, savoir si j'avais quelque chose à lui dire… Mais j'ai toujours nié. Aujourd'hui je sais pas pourquoi… J'ai envie de lui dire. Je détourne le regard avant de parler.

"Siri…  
\- Oui ?  
\- Tu as raison… Y'a bien quelque chose qui me… Travaille au fond de moi."

Il range nos deux casques dans le porte-bagage et me fait signe de le suivre. Nous parlerons en marchant.  
Je cale mon pas sur le sien, plongeant mes mains dans les poches de mon jean.

"Je t'écoute.  
\- Tu sais...Je… Les filles c'est définitivement pas mon truc.  
\- Ah ?  
\- Ouais. Cho et Ginny je les ai embrassées… Mais j'ai pas senti ces… Papillons que l'on me décrit, ni même cette envie de plus…"

Nous continuons de marcher, traversant la forêt petit à petit, suivant le chemin.

"Et y a-t-il quelqu'un ?  
\- Non ! Enfin… Je…  
\- Harry ?  
\- J'ai craqué sur toi... Quand je t'ai vu arriver sur cette moto, tout en cuir… Je t'avais pas reconnu. Je…  
\- Dis-moi tout, je ne t'en voudrais pas."

Nous nous arrêtons près d'une rambarde donnant une vu incroyable sur l'horizon. Je me pince les lèvres et me retourne, dos contre la barrière.

" Le pantalon en cuir te fait un de ces culs… Non mais vraiment. T'as une peau qui donne envie qu'on la marque tellement elle est blanche. Ton corps me fait fantasmer… Et ces derniers jours furent une vraie épreuve, entre ma morale et mes hormones.  
\- Je vois. Merci de me faire confiance pour tout me dire."

Nous en avons plus reparlé de la journée. En rentrant, il a retiré son casque et le mien avant de poser brutalement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je dus m'appuyer sur la moto pour ne pas tomber à la renverse. Il s'est reculé, les yeux brillant de désir, ses mains sur mes hanches.

" Tu sais… Tout ce que tu m'as dit… Je pourrais te dire pareil Bambi. Bien que je peux pas jeter la faute sur les hormones à mon âge… Si l'on rentre pas tout de suite chez nous, je te prends immédiatement sur la moto."

Je me reprends rapidement et le tire par le bras pour rentrer au plus vite… Oui… Définitivement il faut rentrer chez nous.


	5. 862-Suicide

**862 Suicide**

qui : Draco et vous  
rating: M  
tag: Suicide, angst, drama, tristitude

* * *

Vous êtes là vous aussi ? Je m'attendais à être seul. Non, ne partez pas, ne vous en faites pas… Vous ne me dérangez pas. Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous demander si je vous dérange.

Ne soyez pas si énervé, je suis simplement habitué à ce que l'on me voit comme une menace… Un parasite dans notre monde actuel.

Je ne connais pas vraiment votre histoire, ni même qui vous avez perdu pendant cette guerre… Moi, j'ai tout perdu. Plus de famille, plus d'amour, plus de liberté… Peut-être bientôt plus de magie.

Vous ne le saviez pas ? En même temps… Personne ne le sait. Je la sens, elle est agitée en moi, elle me fuit comme tous ces lâches qui m'ont fui à la fin de la guerre. Plus personne n'est là pour moi.

Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? Nous ne nous connaissons pas, vous êtes certes là actuellement… Mais après… Qui me dit que vous n'allez pas fuir comme tous ces autres une fois que vous auriez eut ce que vous voulez. Ne vous moquez pas de moi… Tout le monde a cette envie au fond de lui, d'être un peu plus riche, un peu plus connu, être avec moi ne vous apporterait rien de plus qu'un poids de plus dans votre existence.

Je vous l'ai dit, arrêtez de crier, cela ne mène à rien. Puis de toute façon… Bientôt, je n'existerai plus. Je pensais quitter ce monde ce soir… Quitter ma vie. C'est pour cela que je suis là, ici, au plus haut de cette tour d'astronomie où, quelques années plus tôt, mon parrain assassinat le directeur de Poudlard. Vous le savez sûrement… L'histoire est restée et racontée dans les livres.

Ahahah… J'y suis vu comme un héros dans ces histoires sordides. Un enfant martyrisé, tiré entre deux camps ennemis.

Taisez-vous… Ne dites rien de plus.

…

Laissez-moi passer. Laissez-moi juste… Arrêter de souffrir, laissez-moi juste rejoindre tous ceux qui comptent pour moi. Laissez-moi y aller !

Mais, je m'en fous du nom des Malfoy, je m'en fous de ce que pensent ces putains d'hypocrites qui n'en veulent qu'à mon fric et ma renommée! Personne ne voit que depuis deux années de merde, je souffre ! DEUX ANS que je ne fais que survivre, DES DIZAINES de personnes qu'on m'a enlevé ! JE SUIS SEUL! NON ! ÇA SUFFIT !

…

Je crois bien que vous ne me laissez pas le choix… Ainsi, vous ne me comprenez pas… Je vous l'avais dit.

Vous partez ? Vous êtes comme les autres… Rien que quelqu'un de lâche.

Oh, arrêtez avec cette excuse de "Je ne veux pas vous voir sauter", vous n'êtes juste pas crédible. Ce n'est pas moi le lâche à présent, c'est vous…

…

Shhhh… Ne pleurez pas...Excusez-moi. Vous voulez bien faire quelque chose pour moi? Rentrez chez vous et embrassez votre famille, vos amis, votre amour, dites leur que vous les aimez… Car on ne sait jamais quand on pourrait les perdre.

… J'espère ne vous revoir que dans longtemps.

Au revoir…

* * *

**Drame à Poudlard, un sorcier se suicide **

**du haut de la tour d'astronomie.**

**C'est avec surprise que ce matin, Lundi 29 Mai 2000, soit plus de 2 ans après la bataille finale et la perte de l'entièreté de son entourage proche, le corps froid et sans vie du jeune Lord Draco Lucius Malfoy fut retrouvé au pied de la tour d'astronomie à l'école de magie de Poudlard. Les rares proches de Lord Malfoy racontent**

"**On ne le reconnaissait plus" a déclaré une de ses anciennes camarades de promotion. "Cela faisait deux ans qu je ne l'avais plus vu… Ni eu de véritable nouvelle. Il ne sortait plus. Nous aurions dû le voir plus tôt". Raconte un ancien collègue de travail.**

**Les analyses post-mortem faite par les Aurors et le Légisto-mage ne révèlent aucune trace de magie, ni de combat. **

**Il fut constaté qu'outre les membres brisés et l'arrêt cardiaque dus à la chute, Le Lord Malfoy aurait eut un niveau de magie bien trop bas que la normale. **

**Malgré que la thèse du suicide fut prononcée, l'enquête reste ouverte.**

**Le ministère lance donc un appel à témoins.**

**Toutes personnes ayant été en contact ces sept derniers jours avec le Lord Draco Lucius Malfoy sont priées de contacter le ministère magique d'Angleterre dans les plus brefs délais sous peine d'être pénalisées pour entrave à la justice magique. **

**Votre dévouée Journaliste, Rita Skeeters**


	6. 797-Maquillage

**797 Maquillage**

qui : trans!Harry, Severus, Draco, Théo, Blaise, Lucius, Albus, Hermione, Luna  
rating: M  
tag: mention de viol/ tentative de viol, Hurt/comfort

* * *

Il écrivait sur les parchemins depuis déjà plus d'une heure, attendant l'arrivé des élèves dans sa salle de classe, corrigeant certains torchons remplis immondices bêtises. Il tapota l'un de ses doigts sur l'une des copies. L'explication était clair mais pas assez développée. Au moins, quelqu'un qui avait appris sa leçon.  
Plusieurs bruit lointain lui firent redresser la tête et froncer des sourcils. Il était encore trop tôt pour qu'il y ait des élèves dans les couloirs. Il se leva et traversa la salle laissant en plan tout derrière avant d'entre-ouvrir la porte pour observer dans les couloirs. Il n'y avait personne, mais les bruits semblait plus fort, des voix, plusieurs.  
Il sortit de la salle et longea le couloir des cachots, suivant ce qu'il entendait. Il arriva devant la porte et ce qu'il entendit lui fit glacer le sang.

"Alors… La tapette Potter s'est fait belle aujourd'hui ?  
\- Laissez moi !  
\- Tututu… Voyons ce maquillage, tu te doutais bien que cela t'attirerais des problèmes. Tu as mis aussi des sous-vêtements en dentelles? Comme c'est gentil. J'aime cela… Surtout ceux que l'on a découpé la dernière fois.  
\- Arrêtez… Arrêtez je vous en supplie…  
\- Chuuuut, je sais que tu aimes ça. Hein Potty? Sucer nos qu.."

Cela en fut bien trop pour Severus. Il explosa la porte et immobilisa tout le monde dans la pièce. Ce qu'il vit le stupéfia… Harry Potter au sol, attaché, ses vêtements arrachés, déchirés, Laissant apercevoir des sous vêtement en dentelle vert sur son corps fin et marqué. Son visage était baigné de larme, laissant des sillons de maquillages couler.  
Le professeur se reprit et libéra Harry, envoyant un Patronus à Albus, Poppy et Minerva. Il enleva sa cape et la passa sur les épaules du plus jeune.

"P...Professeur…  
\- C'est fini.  
\- O..Oui mais…  
\- Vous n'avez rien fait de mal."

D'un coup de baguette, Severus enleva le maquillage du jeune Gryffondor et changea provisoirement les sous vêtements en quelque chose de plus commun, sachant que celui-ci ne voudrait pas être vu. Harry le remercia, aussi bien pour être sauvé que pour son apparence. Il ne voulait pas être bien plus jugé aujourd'hui.  
Le son de plusieurs personnes courant dans leur direction les firent souffler de soulagement. Poppy vint immédiatement voir son patient, pendant que Severus racontait ce qu'il avait entendu et vu en entrant. Ils en ressortirent en faisant léviter les coupables accompagné d'Albus et Minerva, alors que l'infirmière emmena Harry à l'infirmerie.  
Quand les parents des coupables furent présent dans le bureau du directeur avec la présence des Aurors, les garçons surent qu'ils avaient peut-être été trop loin.

" Bien, merci de vous être déplacer aussi rapidement et je m'excuse pour le dérangement. Ces jeunes hommes ici présent ont agressés l'un de leur camarade, d'après les preuves présentes, ils auraient été jusqu'à l'agresser sexuellement.  
\- En même temps il porte du maquillage! C'est complètement anormal!  
\- Taisez vous Mr Nott. Ce n'est pas à vous de juger ce qui est bien ou non. Si votre camarade porte du maquillage, qu'est-ce que qui vous dérange?  
\- C'est Potter, il toujours aimé se faire remarquer de toute faç…"

Le geste était parti tout seul. Les yeux emplis de colère, Lucius Malfoy venait de gifler son héritier. Il lui attrapa le visage d'une main, planta son regard glacials dans celui du plus jeune.

" Écoute moi bien petit impertinent. Je ne t'ai pas élevé ainsi. J'en ai plus que marre d'entendre parler de tes frasques ici. J'ai accepté ton caprice de venir étudier à Poudlard. Mais c'est fini tu m'entends? Fi-ni. À partir de maintenant, tu vas apprendre à te comporter correctement une bonne fois pour toute et surtout à respecter tout ce qui t'entoure."

Lucius tourna son regard gris vers les deux autres garçons dans la pièce, les faisant reculer légèrement.

" Vous êtes une honte en tant qu'héritier; Vous êtes des monstres pour faire cela envers quelqu'un… Encore plus envers le Héros du monde magique.  
\- Je pense que tout as été dit. Messieurs Malfoy, Nott et Zabini vous êtes renvoyés définitivement de Poudlard. Vos affaires doivent être faites dans l'heure. Messieurs Dames, je vous laisse accompagner vos enfants avec les Aurors, j'ai confiance dans le fait que vous ne les ferez pas trainer plus dans ces lieux."

Le soir même une annonce fut faite. L'événement fût raconté, ainsi que les sanctions mit en place. Les règles furent aussi rappelés et le fait qu'ils étaient une communauté, et qu'il fallait accepter toutes personnes qu'importe leurs sexes, genres, orientations sexuels, créatures et autres particularités.  
Personne ne remarqua l'absence de Severus Snape à la table des professeurs ce soir là.

Les jeunes adultes furent jugés. Prison pendant un temps, puis mise en domicile avec vérification chaques semaines. Il devront réapprendre les loi, droit et devoirs envers le monde magique. Les postes à hautes responsabilité leur seront fermés dut à leur immaturité ainsi qu'au vu de leur position d'héritier. Les lords régnants auront tout les droits suite à cette affaire de déshériter leurs enfants.  
Les journaux firent chou gras de tout cela, Rita Skeeter la première.

Harry Potter avait passé presque cinq jours enfermé dans l'infirmerie dans une salle à part. Il… Non, elle fût soignée avec patience et douceur. Mais elle dût tout de même sortir, et ce fût sous les encouragement de ses amies Luna et Hermione qu'elle vint au repas ce Samedi là.  
L'annonce de sa sortie fit grand bruit. Il y eut quelques questions, avec une curiosité presque maladive pour certain. Mais le directeur les avait mis en garde, Harry Potter n'est pas une bête de foire.

Hedwige était une chouette intelligente, elle savait reconnaître les amis des ennemies de sa maîtresse. Il y avait cet homme tout en noir qui paraissait au départ agressif et méchant, mais ayant un cœur énorme au final. Il était juste profondément blessé et que, comme tout animal, il se protégeait avec les armes qu'il avait. Quand Il venu ce matin là avec un paquet au papier vert brillant, elle sut que l'homme était en voie de guérison. Elle prit le paquet avec joie et vola vers la destinataire.  
Le petit déjeuner était bruyant, comme chaque weekend. L'affaire s'était tassé depuis maintenant deux semaines qu'elle avait eut lieu. Le courrier arriva et Harry fut fort surprise de voir Hedwige voler vers elle.  
Le paquet n'était pas vraiment petit, juste magicalement réduit. Une lettre l'accompagnait.

"Une jeune femme se doit d'être belle en toute circonstance. J'espère vous voir porter ce que vous aimez plus souvent. Soyez fière de ce que vous êtes Miss, certaines personnes ne peuvent pas forcément se le permettre .

S.S

PS: Si vous voulez venir me voir, vous savez où me trouver"

Quand elle ouvrit le paquet, elle y découvrit tout un assortiment de maquillage, de potions et lotions de beauté ou de soins, ainsi qu'une robe verte et blanche à plusieurs volants.  
Har... Sélénia Potter, les larmes aux yeux, un magnifique sourire au lèvres, serra le paquet contre elle et compris alors, qu'elle n'était pas seule.


End file.
